Falling In Love With The Enemy
by ProtagonistEthan
Summary: This is a Goldenlaunchshipping fic. There aren't much out there at all and shit so here.
1. Chapter 1- Regret

I regret what I did; I wish I had never left. Never left his warm embrace that kept me safe from the world's cruel and stressful ways. He kept me safe for so long that I looked at him as more as a friend but I couldn't say anything.

**Stop! Please, I'll leave you alone just let me go!******

My wrists were burning as if lit on fire. His hands roughly grasping my wrists like I was his, I was too weak to pull away. I wasn't even brave enough to defend myself. What kind of champion am I?

**Help me please!******

As far as I'm concerned, I haven't felt more at home in years. Maybe it's the stress talking. Champion, heh, it isn't really something you should call me by. I'm only a mere helpless child when I don't have my Pokémon by my side. It was all them, I'm nothing but a leader in their lives...maybe a friend?

**Let go! I'll hurt you if you don't let me go you- Ah!******

I can't ever leave here. I'm stuck here for as long as he wants me to. My mouth feels so dry and my body feels so numb. Am I going to die here? Is someone going to help me? I hope so; I can't stand being here any longer. The collar around my neck is getting tight, I don't remember the last time I wore it. Maybe 6 years? Nobody is coming to get me. I should just forget it and live the rest of my life in captivity. It's all I can do anyways.

-

"Wake up, pet." His hand gently caressed my hair as I woke up. It was sickening to the point it made me jolt up and crawl away. I hated when he touched me, kissed me, or fed me like I'm some little kid off the street. But that's how mostly everyone saw me around here. The Grunts and Executives all looked at me as some street rat, maybe I am. "We need you in the lounge," The smile on the man's face grew wider. It made me shudder. "We have some unfinished business we'd like to finish _today_" He gave me a wink before walking out of the room with a sway of his hips. I must say they have a nice ass, well, most of them anyways.

My stomach stirred at the thought. "Not again..." It was those times were _bad_things would happen. Every single time they call me to the lounge it's either to jump me or play with me. It was wrong and I knew it. It's pedophilia for crying out loud! Though, what has to be done has to be done or I'd end up making things even worse than they already are. They have my Pokémon captive and with one wrong move I could end up dead along with them. As I got up, I stretched my arms over my head letting out an uncomfortable groan before lowering them once more to get a hold of my uniform. I quickly slipped the uniform on and left the room wearing the Team Rocket's lazy attire. After so many years they still don't have much taste in fashion telling by these things.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Curious on whom it was, I turned my head to see a man, roughly around the age of 28. He smiled at me and spoke to me for a while. "Gold, I'm sorry." That was the last thing he said before he walked down the hall silently. I brushed my shoulder with my gloved hand and sighed. I hated every individual but he seemed to be the one who reached out to me the most but enough of that, I had things to finish or I'd be dead meat. After some walking and quick turns I make it to the entrance of the lounge. They were waiting for me. Every person, Petrel, Archer, Proton, and the rest of the executives. I swallowed up my fear and walked right in.

"You took long enough."

"Look at him! He's so small!"

"Is this even right? You said he was 15."

"He is, he's just a little on the short side."

"Are you sure we're supposed to do this?"

"If it's to break him, then hurry up and do it. This kid takes longer."

"N-No Wait!" I stutter as I back myself up from the approaching men. They all seemed so intimidating. Why now is it that I look at them as my worst nightmares? Maybe it's just the way they treated me or the fact I've been in their dying custody for 6 years. My back hits the wall and I slowly shrink back. This was going to end badly.

**Someone help me please. I beg of you! Don't let me go through this again, please... Just... Someone come and save** **me!**

_Zap__  
_  
The familiar sound of an opening pokeball was heard. I recognized it all too well. Phew, this distracted the grunts. They seemed to have turned in the direction of the intruder. But as expected, it was Proton. But why him? "Leave him be. Giovanni has made me in charge of the boy so you all may take your leave." Proton glared at me with those sharp emerald eyes of his and so did his Pokémon. I was able to recognize it as a Houndour. Damn was it huge, its sharp teeth sent shivers down my spine.

Why did he come here? I knew that Giovanni hasn't sent him. He _never _left anyone in charge of me. He said I belong to every individual here no matter what anybody else says. But at least he bought me some time. The grunts gave me a cold stare and Proton seemed to be approaching. I braced myself for any harsh movements from the green headed man but all I felt is being dragged across the ground by my arm. My legs skidded across the floor as I was taken out the room. He took me out and pushed me harshly against the wall, knocking the air out of me. As I looked up he looked down upon my small physique. It wasn't long before he lifted his hand up. "You belong to _me._"

He was going to hit me. I held in my breath and awaited the punishment I was about to receive. I shut my eyes and braced myself, this was going to hurt and I knew it.


	2. Chapter 2- It hurts

_Slap!_

The sound echoed through the hallways as his hand hit my cheek hard. My head snapped to the side and I suddenly fell on my knees. "Stop being such a pussy and man up!" He then rammed his knee into my side and I quickly shook out of sheer pain. It hurt so much and my body wasn't those which were able to withstand even the hardest blows. I was weak, fragile, light, and stupid. He probably just wanted to take me out from there because he suddenly felt like he needed his fuckbuddy, which is me if any of you were wondering. I slowly got up out of fear of getting hit once more. I didn't want to get even more damaged than I already was.

We then started a conversation as he sat me down again and tinkered with my collar. Hearing the slight sparks that emanated from the small machine. It was getting tight and Proton seemed to know. Maybe he'll help me—Nah, that's too good to be true at this point.

"Proton?"

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me?"

This sort of surprised him, telling by his expression. He sighed sympathetically and his hand caressed my cheek as his lips gently pecked my forehead. "No, I would never. You know I love you."

"Then why are you hurting me if you love me? Why am I still here? Where are the Pokémon you promised me? If you love me, why am I being held captive? I haven't seen my mom in 7 years and it's because you, all of you who took me away from the ones I loved." I felt tears threaten my eyes as I shout out my anger towards him. I hated him, I wanted him _gone_. But…He's the only one who actually showed some compassion under his cruel demeanor.

"Gold, when you're older you'll understand." He patted my head and lifted me up like if I was some bride. I held on in case he was to ever drop me out of anger or just plain rudeness. He was carrying me off into my room, I noticed he began peppering my cheeks with kisses and I couldn't help but feel my cheeks tinge a bright red hue. His touches, his kissed, his warm breath hitting my skin was something I never thought I'd get addicted to.

**No, this is wrong. This is ALL wrong. I shouldn't let him do this but it's just so tempting. Maybe just this once…Hopefully it wouldn't hurt as bad as last time. Sigh, might as well get over it.**

I was thrown onto the bed momentarily. My body bounced on the hard bed. Before I could even stand up Proton had already pinned me down by my wrists. His grip was so strong that I couldn't move no matter how much I tried. His legs were above mine and held them down with his weight. I shook as he gave me a smirk. He leaned down to my ear and whispered something I now hated the most. "Let's play some Twister." Dammit this was it.

My clothes were removed and so was my innocence. After hours of senseless thrusts to the ass, he finally came and pulled out. I hope he's satisfied of what he's done to me. He bit me all over. Teeth marks littered my pale skin and stained them in red marks. As he lifted his weight off of me, a wave of relief washed most of the pain away. He actually let me rest a while but in hell was he going to leave me naked in bed. He quickly grabbed my clothes and slipped them on like if I was some delicate flower.

"Gold, I promise it'll get better. Just wait, alright?" He said looking down at my limp body. He was putting up his pants to leave the room. I know he wanted to stay with me a while longer but he was busy with other duties. I slowly sat up and groaned. Damn, my ass hurt just moving it. I looked over as the man left the room and left me there to do as I please. Yeah, he lets me do whatever the hell I want in his room because he's never there anyways. I got up and shook my head quickly and arched my back, stretching it. "Mn.." Ugh..I won't get too far like this.

I wonder how the guys are doing. Y'know..Red, Blue, Green, Silver..

Silver. Upon saying his name made my heart skip a beat and my cheeks flush a bright red. The feelings I had for him made me swoon but unfortunately he has a thing for Blue and I suppose Lyra as well. I don't even know what he sees in that chick, she's annoying as hell. Anyways, back to the problem. I'm stuck in the room for the next few hours. I then began to thoroughly search the room out of curiosity.

I then fell asleep after a while, dossed down by Proton's bed. Man was this guy boring. All his room had was paper, old ass pictures, and scissors stained in blood. I chose not to touch those knowing that was Pokemon blood. God he was sick but for some reason, I found that a turn on—Wait, fuck, no!

The door swung upon and came in two grunts. Proton and some rookie I forgot whose name was. Most of them look the same. The grunt kicked my side, making me gasp as I wake. I look up nearly coughing up a lung before noticing who it was. Oh. Those two. I slowly sat up before I lifted the rest. "Stop sleeping, kid. We have something for you to do." I replied with a simple. "What is it?" What they said made me shudder. I swallowed hard and cleared my throat.

"Repeat that again?"

"I need you to eliminate everyone in the top floor of Silph Co. Kill. The keyword here is kill. Got that?"


End file.
